The Uruk hai
by Mindelan
Summary: A story about one Uruk-hai who just might change the course of the War of the Ring in the Third Age. A little bit of romance in the later chapters, but not a lot. R&R!
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings; it is owned by Tolkien Enterprises.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fan fiction is based on The Lord of the Rings movies, but, yes, I have read The Lord of the Rings, and yes, I know some of the stuff I put in my stories is incorrect. This is FAN fiction! I am a fan, and this is my fiction. So, please do not review with everything that is incorrect! Also, no one knows how the Uruk-hai are. No one knows their personality. They DO have a little bit of elven blood, so maybe they're like elves-poetic and everything!  
  
The Uruk-hai  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Dead?" I asked numbly. "My little brother? Lurtz. Dead."  
  
"Yes," My lord Saruman told me, "He was killed by a man named Elessar. And in addition I am sending your cousin out to lead the march on Helm's Deep. Your family is best at war. And you, you, are my chief counselor and advisor."  
  
"Why? Elessar, or whatever his name is, is probably at Helm's Deep, trying to kill my brother! You seem to like sending out my family. Because we are best at war? Why don't you send me? Because I'm a female?" I cried. I roared, and then turned around to face him.  
  
"I am having trouble understanding you. When you speak, you seem to roar. Go take a walk and cool down." Saruman motioned to a ladder. "Get out of these caverns. Take a walk. Look at Isengard."  
  
I climbed up the ladder.  
  
"You!" It was the man my lord called Worm. "Get back to your position!"  
  
"Go crawl in the dirt, Worm." I growled. I shoved past him, giving my family's trademark roar.  
  
I found Purtz, my cousin in another cavern, preparing for war. When he saw me, he stood up from his seat knocking the lesser Uruk-hai behind him back. "Urtz!" He cried, opening his arms for an embrace.  
  
"Hi, Purtz," I said gloomily, and hugged him, "Did my lord make you go?"  
  
"He said he'd teach me much, and I would be an honor to my family if I went."  
  
I blinked back tears. "You'll always be an honor to me, no matter what, cousin."  
  
"But did you know we have elf blood in us? Our father was a goblin! Orcs, what our mother was, were elves once, then were changed. I know you, Lurtz, and I always have and will adore the elves. They're so poetic and everything!"  
  
I fingered my pointy ears, that I had probably gotten from my mother, who got them from. From. Herself. "Why didn't they always call them elves then, if they are elves? Orcs sounds so evil."  
  
"We. We are."  
  
"Evil." I finished his sentence for him.  
  
"I don't know why. Elves are a force of good?"  
  
"We don't decide if we're good or evil. Saruman does." I shook my head.  
  
He sighed. "We are not evil until we get what I am about to get."  
  
Saruman called, "Purtz!" He motioned Purtz over to him. With his other hand he waved to me. It was covered with white paint.  
  
"Remember what I said," Purtz whispered in my ear as he walked past. "You're not evil until you get what I am about to get."  
  
I watched him with my yellow eyes. I was marked with no white hand. Yet. 


	2. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings; it is owned by Tolkien Enterprises.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fan fiction is based on The Lord of the Rings movies, but, yes, I have read The Lord of the Rings, and yes, I know some of the stuff I put in my stories is incorrect. This is FAN fiction! I am a fan, and this is my fiction. So, please do not review with everything that is incorrect! Also, no one knows how the Uruk-hai are. No one knows their personality. They DO have a little bit of elven blood, so maybe they're like elves-poetic and everything!  
  
The Uruk-hai  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I slept fitfully that night. I could run away and help the good guys and this. Elessar or whatever his name was. Or I could stay here at Isengard, eventually go to Mordor, and. And. And then what? I had to make a decision. Tonight.  
  
Saruman walked to my chambers, and looked around. "URTZ!" He roared, sounding much like myself when I'm angry. "WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
I stayed up on the highest point of the wall, closest to the hole where there should have been a ceiling, fingers digging into the cold dirt, like a regular goblin. Like my father. I swung my feet up out of the hole.  
  
"GUARDS!" Saruman roared. "FIND URTZ! FIND HER!"  
  
I was about to pull my hands out of the hole. One hand was out, but one of the sheets of metal on my wrist got stuck in the dirt. I yanked, and the sheet of iron fell to the ground.  
  
I was out, but Saruman began to climb out of my chambers, trying not to get one of his hands on the walls. It was dripping with white paint, almost like his hand was smeared in white blood.  
  
Time to put my bloodline skills to work. I climbed up the nearest watch tower, almost like a goblin. Once I was up, I listened carefully and looked around like an elf would.  
  
I heard Saruman's feet slapping the wet dirt. The rain must have washed the paint off of his hand by now. He began to climb the tower.  
  
Then, I remembered when I had seen Gandalf the Gray escape from the top of Saruman's tower. He had jumped onto an eagle.  
  
I saw what looked like a large bird flying towards me. I jumped.  
  
The next thing I remember was standing in some plains (Rohan, probably, I thought then), with some blonde elf (who probably thought he was all that-like the lady Galadriel or something) on a horse with a dwarf behind him. The elf was pointing an arrow at my forehead. 


	3. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings; it is owned by Tolkien Enterprises.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fan fiction is based on The Lord of the Rings movies, but, yes, I have read The Lord of the Rings, and yes, I know some of the stuff I put in my stories is incorrect. This is FAN fiction! I am a fan, and this is my fiction. So, please do not review with everything that is incorrect! Also, no one knows how the Uruk-hai are. No one knows their personality. They DO have a little bit of elven blood, so maybe they're like elves-poetic and everything!  
  
The Uruk-hai  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Speak, Uruk-hai!" The elf commanded.  
  
I opened my mouth to say something, but only a squeak came out.  
  
"Speak! And where is your white hand?"  
  
"My name is Urtz. My cousin, Purtz, is marching to Helm's Deep to attack it. Some man named Elessar killed my brother, Lurtz. He was the leading Uruk-hai at the actual first battle of the War of the Ring."  
  
Legolas and Gimili (the elf and the dwarf) looked at each other.  
  
"He was killed in battle. He fell off of a cliff while battling Warg Riders," Legolas said quietly, "Speak more." He said a little more firmly.  
  
"I ran away from Isengard," I explained. "I no longer wanted to be a part of evil. I am hoping I can join you, if you are a force of good, defend Helm's Deep."  
  
"What about Pertz or whatever your cousin's name is?"  
  
"I believe he did not want to be a part of anything. But he is."  
  
"Why? Couldn't he just say something? Or at least run, like you did?"  
  
"He knew his fate.  
  
"Elf, dwarf, you must understand all of us Uruk-hai are treated lesser than we are. My own mother used to be a notable, important elf, until Saruman tortured her and bred her with my father, a notable and important goblin. Lurtz and I were twins, but I was older. My mother's brother was Purtz's father. His mother was a goblin. My father's sister, in fact."  
  
"You say was," Legolas said, "Are they no longer alive?"  
  
"Saruman killed the goblins. The elves-"  
  
"Orcs." Legolas corrected.  
  
"Just because they were tortured and survived, which is very noble for an elf, they deserve a new name?!"  
  
Legolas hung his head in embarrassment. "No, milady."  
  
"Urtz." I said. "Call me Urtz. Even though I wish to be a civilized killing machine, milady sounds TOO civilized.  
  
"The elves died of grief, as elves can."  
  
Legolas then realized something. If Aragorn was dead, wouldn't lady Arwen die of grief? "Helm's Deep," he told me, and pointed ahead at a stone structure ahead of us, "We are nearly there." 


	4. Chapter Four

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings; it is owned by Tolkien Enterprises.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fan fiction is based on The Lord of the Rings movies, but, yes, I have read The Lord of the Rings, and yes, I know some of the stuff I put in my stories is incorrect. This is FAN fiction! I am a fan, and this is my fiction. So, please do not review with everything that is incorrect! Also, no one knows how the Uruk-hai are. No one knows their personality. They DO have a little bit of elven blood, so maybe they're like elves-poetic and everything!  
  
The Uruk-hai  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Milady," Legolas began, and then corrected himself: "Urtz. We will most likely not survive this battle."  
  
"If he does, I will. If he does not-"  
  
"Urtz." Legolas put down the white knives he had been sharpening. "He took his white hand willingly."  
  
"I want him to die." That's what I said. "He is evil now. It is no more than he deserves."  
  
"Then he shall die. And another life restored in his place.  
  
"There is a balance, Urtz. When one dies, the balance breaks. That is always why there is a red sun the next morning. If, no When, enough die, there will be no balance any longer. That is Sauron's goal. He wants the balance in his favor."  
  
"What is the balance?"  
  
"Death. And life. That is why there are elves, and Valinor. They will always be alive there, so there is always life."  
  
"Who is on the other side of the balance? Who is death? Who is the opposite for the elves?"  
  
"No one knows. Perhaps the black riders are. And the others. They are what balances the balance. You wouldn't know. You wouldn't know what it feels like not to make a difference in the balance. Not to be part of the balance of everything."  
  
"Legolas." I turned around. I felt chunky and bulky; slow and clumsy. "You are always part of every orc, every man, every goblin, and every uruk you slay. You are the balance."  
  
"Then you shall slay your cousin."  
  
"My little brother was old when he died. I am older now: two thousand and four hundred years. Purtz is older still. We are immortal, Legolas, but so many of us have died over spilled blood. I will die of heartbreak, Legolas, as Elessar's Princess Arwen is dying now."  
  
Legolas stood. "We shall go now. To battle."  
  
I stood, and looked him in his sapphire blue eyes.  
  
He returned my gaze for a fleeting second, and then turned his back and walked out. 


End file.
